Systems and methods that use geographical location information to provide various types of services are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,395 describes a system that provides location dependent brand mapping services on a computing device such as a smart phone and U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,430 describes a system that provides location dependent user interfaces on a computing device such as a remote control. In the exemplary systems described in these patents (which patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), the location determination is effected using any number of commonly available techniques, such as direct entry (e.g., manual entry of an address), relative positioning, and/or absolute positioning (e.g., as determined via use of a GPS device).